Diaspro's Mother
Diaspro's Mother is the mother of Diaspro and wife to Diaspro's Father. Appearance |-|Winx Club= Diaspro's Mother is a woman with a light skin tone, a slim build and teal hair that is tied up into a ponytail to show off its curls. Her attire consists of of a pale lilac-colored dress with long sleeves, pink accents and a light bluish-green cape with a pink inner layer draped around her shoulders through the puffed up shoulders of the dress that are the same color as the cape. Since the only shot she is in shows her with her face covered in her hands, her eye color is unknown. Diaspro's Parents.png|Diaspro's Mother on the right. |-|Comics= Diaspro's Mother is shown with deep blue hair, cerulean eyes and a skin tone noticeably lighter than her daughter's. Her hair is kept up into a ponytail by a large pin that is a slightly lighter shade of blue, as she has some fringe parted off to the right side of her head. She wears a pink dress with darker pink accents and lighter pink long sleeves that are puffed up at the shoulders and cover up half her hands. She is also shown to be wearing a lot of jewelry; ranging from her small crown of pearls to her pink necklace and small pink earrings. Motherly Intervention.png Personality Not much is known of her personality in Winx Club, as she only appears in one shot of the episode "Battle for Planet Eraklyon," where she is shown to be upset by her daughter's kidnapping alongside her husband. This shows that she is more than likely a caring parent to Diaspro and, given how Erendor and Samara got personally involved, may be close enough to the king and queen to trust them to help them with the issue without having to give into Yoshinoya's demands. In the comics, however, it is revealed that she is a strict parent toward Diaspro. Though she remains on favorable terms with the king and queen, she is the one who is the most concerned over Diaspro marrying into the royal family, which is shown when she pulls Diaspro over during Red Fountain's Inauguration Party to remind her of what is at stake if she is unable to win Sky over from Bloom. She even considers her and her husband arranging the engagement between Diaspro and Sky to be one of the "many sacrifices" that Diaspro needs to repay by marrying the crown prince, and does not take Diaspro's own feelings into consideration. Series Season 2 Diaspro's Mother is first seen in the episode "Battle for Planet Eraklyon." A shot of her and her husband expressing their distress over Diaspro's kidnapping is shown as King Erendor briefs Sky, Brandon, Bloom and Flora in on how the Princess of Gems had been taken for ransom by Yoshinoya. Comics |-|Season 1= Diaspro's Mother makes her debut in Dragon's Land, where she arrives as a surprise guest invited over to the Inaugural Party celebrating the new Red Fountain campus by Queen Samara alongside her husband and daughter. She appears again in the room where the party takes place later that night, where she gushes over how perfect a couple Diaspro and Sky make to Samara and Erendor. She continues to watch the two, even when Sky breaks away from Diaspro to chat with a girl with red hair, until after Diaspro converses with Doradil. It is at that moment where she pulls Diaspro over to remind her of her wishes to become the next Queen of Eraklyon, as well as the numerous sacrifices she and her husband made for Diaspro's sake, believing that Diaspro needs to repay them for their troubles by moving forward with the now-broken engagement between her and Sky. Even when Diaspro insists that she has no interest in the kingdom and only wishes to marry the man she loves, her mother insists that it is more beneficial for the man she loves to be a crown prince. She then pushes Diaspro back onto the dance floor to cut in between Sky and the girl he had been dancing with for most of the evening. She returns back to her place next to Erendor and Samara, where she follows up Samara's comment about how wonderful a couple their kids make by insisting that Diaspro was meant to be with Sky as his bride. |-|Season 3= Diaspro's mother makes a brief appearance alongside her husband and daughter in Suspicion and Deceit within a crowd of dignitaries that have gathered at the Eraklyon Royal Palace in support of King Erendor and Queen Samara, who barely survived a plane crash orchestrated by rebel forces. Trivia *Considering how Diaspro becomes the Queen of Gems by Issue 79 of the comics, it is safe to assume that her mother ascended to the role of Queen Mother. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Eraklyon Category:Royalty Category:Queens